Director's Cut: Revised Script
by thepaperfalcon
Summary: A prodigy director proves to a struggling actress that no one can truly have a fear of sex. SakuIno. AU. Oneshot. Quite lemony. This is the revised version of the original Director's Cut, which have been posted separately.


**Author's Note: 'Ey thereKuroCat here. Well, I used to be anyway. Alright! This is a redone version of Director's Cut. I'm much more satisfied with this one compared to the last. I did a pretty good job on it last night but unfortunately, the electricity suddenly cut off So I'll try to revise it as best I can. Again. _This has been reposted separately because the lemon written in both DCs have been written in a completely different way._  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto :D_**  
**

"Action!"

At the snap of the marker, I panted heavily, trying to make it as realistic as I could. _Boyfriend #2_ backed me into a wall. I felt his tent against my exposed legs. _It'll be over _soon, I told myself repeatedly. This film had a loose script. Haruno-san wanted it to be as realistic as possible. As long as the result is the same, and the correct lines are said, it's a good take. I bit back a scowl, trying to concentrate on his face. This meant bad news for me, and good news for this fucking amateur. I smiled at him as seductively as I could, whispering the only line I had in this scene. Instead of saying his two line reply, he shoved himself close to me. So close, in fact, that I could feel every trace of oxygen slip through the small gaps between us. His foul breath overtook my senses, leaving me lightheaded and irritated.

I nearly sighed as he proceeded to kiss me, tearing off my blouse in process. I wanted to bite his lip so bad, but I didn't want to disappoint the director. After all, I worked pretty damn hard to land this role, as filthy as it may be, it was a perfect opportunity to jumpstart the career. He didn't even bother to pause for foreplay and went straight for the prize. He rubbed my centre furiously, trying his damn hardest to lubricate me. I knew right off the bat that this wasn't going to be pretty. The friction was already starting to hurt. But I didn't want to say anything in fear of the sensitive sound systems. This was the twentieth take for the bedroom scene because this dumb shit kept forgetting his whole two lines. He growled angrily when I didn't respond to his rough touch. He wasted no time and unzipped his pants, pulling out his length. He rubbed it fervently for a while, then without warning, penetrated me. I could only cry out in sheer pain, as I was unprepared for its size and length. He penetrated it deep into me on the first thrust. My nails dug into his back, and my eyes watered. He grabbed hold of my hips, pulling it towards him in an endless series of assault. All sexual frustration was now released into non-stop pain after twenty takes of penetration without release.

"Fucking hell!" the director fumed, throwing the script to the ground. "_CUT!_"

The amateur ignored her. He quickened his pace, and deepened each thrust as far as it could go. I was being torn from inside out. Something trickled down my leg. My fingers started to loosen on his shoulders as I felt myself feeling faint.

"I said cut you fucking moron!" My eyes were blurring with tears, but I could see the director looking around frantically. The world around me was starting to spin. "S-Stop him! Somebody!" Haruno-san's voice called out desperately. That was the last thing I heard before one final blast of pain shot through my body and blacked everything out. A loud _smack!_ cut through the now quiet room before I completely lost consciousness.

----

"Holy shit! No, you fuckhead! Tell him he's fucking fired," I woke up to the sound of the director's voice yelling angrily in the background. I've always liked the sound of her voice, even when it's so riled up. It may be a weird thing to say but it was nice. Soft, but you could tell she'd take no shit from anyone. Not wanting to be rude, I merely listened to the one-sided conversation until she finished talking.

"I don't fucking care if he has the biggest dick! What's the use when he thinks with the wrong fucking head! No, you listen to me! He's fired! Tell him I don't fucking care if he's going to sue! He's fucking lucky I didn't charge him for sexual assault! No, it's not _just_ an act! Ino fucking passed out! She was_bleeding_! That's more than enough reason to throw him in the slammer and shove hairy dicks up his ass. Well if you fucking think that's okay why don't you go ahead and try yourself! If you keep sticking up for him, it's your fucking dick on the line! No! Alright you know what? One more word from you and I'll make goddamn fucking sure _somebody_'s not going to make any babies. Ever. Yes, good. I'm glad we finally agree. I don't know! Just call it off for now. Yeah. Figure it out. And don't forget to send me her personal details."

She sighed deeply and sank back into her chair, rubbing her temples. When I took this job, I was surprised that the director was a woman, much less a young woman my age. Much less the child prodigy film director, Haruno Sakura. This was my first major project and I took it immediately when it was offered, knowing full well what it was about. It would all be worth it if I got to work with Haruno-san because it would send my status in the movie business flying. Once we started the shoot, I knew right away why she was so famous. I had heard many interesting rumours about her, yet they don't seem to make sense. Except for the one about her manipulative eyes. Her bright green eyes are absolutely amazing. A single stare and you become captive.

"Oh you're awake," she said softly, swivelling her chair around to face me. "You're in my personal study in case you're wondering. You're at my apartment for now because I couldn't get your address." My eyes darted around. I didn't even realise this until she said it. I was on a couch with a jacket draped over my naked body. I recognised the jacket as the one Haruno-san was wearing today.

"The jerk ripped your clothes, remember? Sorry, 'bout that. My roommates are out at the moment, so it'll be just the two of us for a while."

I smiled. "You don't need to apologise, it's not your fault."

"It technically is." I shrugged.

"What was that about suing?" I asked in a small voice. My eyes fell to the small bruise on the director's knuckles and swallowed thickly.

"Don't worry about that. I doubt he's going to try after what he did to you," she replied with a reassuring smile. I relaxed myself, not remembering when I stiffened in the first place.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days or so. No one bothered to find your address for me. I took you too a private clinic to be safe. It wouldn't do any good to either of us if this got out. But they didn't have your details either so I just took you home with me. I have a set of clothes beside you, I didn't want to…you know…yeah." Her face flushed a soft pink and her eyes darted around nervously.

I giggled. "It's nothing you've never seen before, Haruno-san." I was taken aback by her sudden shy behaviour. But didn't object to it either. I waited for her to turn around but she looked to be in deep though.

"So, Yamanaka-san, do you think you can go on?" I looked at her questioningly, jumping slightly at the sudden question. "With the movie, I mean." At the thought of the movie, my face paled. I had already forgotten about the horrible amateur. But now, his frustrated expression plagued my mind, the pain momentarily residing in my head. I shook my head vigorously in response.

"I…I'm never having sex again," I stated quietly as firm as I could, trying to avoid her eyes. Although it was a good opportunity, it wasn't something I would risk to go through again. If I'm lucky enough, I will get another break in the future. If not then I'll have to slowly work my way up. As long as I don't have to go through it again. Haruno-san looked at me, wide-eyed. Quickly rushing to my side she exclaimed, "Yamanaka-san! Please, don't be rash. You can't! There-There's got to be some way to change your mind!" She was suddenly so close I jumped a bit unconsciously tossing the T-shirt away.

"I'm sorry," I looked away.

"No! You know full well you can't be replaced! Please don't make things harder for me than it already is," She said.

"Haruno-san, I don't even have a name in the entertainment business. It's easy to replace me, I'm sure many people are willing to do it."

She shook her head. "I can't. There isn't another more suited for this role. You don't know how much trouble I had to go through to find you." She looked at me, a fiery passion burning in her eyes. "It's got to be you or else everything I have done so far for this film will be in vain. You must understand that I can't simply let you go like that. I'd go great lengths to produce a good film and I've never backed up on a challenge!"

The two of us fell into a heavy silence. I had a feeling it was Hatake-san who drove her into making a film that was so embarrassing for her. Hatake-san is her mentor. People might consider Haruno-san lucky, but when you think about it, it's quite a bittersweet situation.

"I know! You're just suffering from a state of shock right? Like…like trauma, perhaps. If we can fix this, then will you continue with your role?" she suddenly exclaimed. She looked at me, her wide, jade eyes pouring into mine. I mentally fought to resist them but her lopsided smile caught me off guard.

"It depends what you have in mind," I replied vaguely, looking away from her. She looked thoughtful for a second, then hopeful, then down. "I don't know," she finally replied with a slight pout. I must say that I'm quite amused by this cute side of the commanding director I've never seen.

"Oh, um, I have an idea. It's kind of embarrassing though." I raised a brow at her as she went back to her desk and began digging through the drawers. She returned a moment later with a small box and told me to sit up. I complied hesitantly, taking her jacket with me to cover myself.

"Someone gave this to me for an early Christmas present last month. Um, don't worry though, I've never used it," she said nervously, handing me the box.

I took it, eyeing her suspiciously. I half expected something to pop out and scare me like those horror movies. I toyed with the lid idly, unsure if I should open it or not. But the look on Haruno-san's face told me that if I don't open it soon, she just might spontaneously implode. Slowly opening it, I gasped at its contents. Haruno-san flushed furiously as I retrieved the purple phallus from the box.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Well, it's a start? I'm trying here, just bear with me alright?" She replied, looking away with slight irritation. "Um, I guess I'll just…go back to work?" She retreated to her chair stiffly, swivelling it around so she had her back to me. I heard her boot up her computer. I sighed and stared at the toy in my hand. _Like she said it's a start_, I thought to myself, _it's not that hard, Ino. _My hands trembled uncontrollably as I removed the jacket and lowered the purple toy. I've never felt so stupid in my life. One glance at my own genitals told me this wouldn't work. It'd take forever if I had to turn myself on with a stupid silicone toy. I crossed my legs, putting on Haruno-san's jacket backwards and opted to simply stare at the toy.

"Haruno-san, this is crazy. I can't do this. I know it's not a real penis, but it's damn close," I said bluntly. "As much as I'd love to help you, Haruno-san, I just…can't get over what happened earlier." I heard her sigh heavily before turning around again.

"How about I get you a psychiatrist."

"You know you'll have to replace me anyway."

"I can't, Ino. You know I can't."

"There's got to be someone prettier than me. Someone more famous!" She covered her face with her hands and mumbled a quiet reply.

"What?"

"I said fame doesn't equal talent. Andthere'snooneprettierthanyou." I gaped at her, unsure of what to say. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at her compliment. It just sounds so different coming from her.

"L-Look, forget what I said! Let's just focus on our problem here. Um, how bout I gather a group of experienced men and let you pick among them?"

"I don't think that's the problem. Look," I said, waving the toy she had lent me,_ "this_ is scaring me. It's not even alive and it's scaring me. I can't fuck a man if I can't even--"

"Alright. It's okay I understand. I'm sorry for being a bit self-centered," the pink-haired director interrupted, trying her best to avoid my eyes. Whatever her reason was, I could tell the pressure was getting to her. "Why is this so damn hard… it's…it's just an X-rated movie. It shouldn't be this difficult! Kakashi-sensei gave me this challenge with a smirk on his face. He knew from the start that I wouldn't be able to do it…" Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she spoke. I was on the edge of this dilemma. But I honestly did not want to see Haruno-san cry in fear of what might happen to _me_ if people found out.

"I'm sure you're just taking this the wrong way. There's no way Hatake-san would look down on you. I mean...well... if you want me to help you _that_ badly, I suppose I can try," I said, surprised at my own suggestive tone. If there were any sexual innuendo in that statement, I thanked every deity up there with all my heart that the director didn't catch it. Instead, she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Then jumped out of her seat, pouncing on me in a tight embrace. I fell backwards and landed on the armrest at the sudden impact. She pulled back with a grin on her face. Then her expression changed from surprise to sly, the look in her eyes scaring me a little. I shrank back behind her jacket as she positioned herself so she was straddling my hips, her cotton-candy hair tickling my cheeks. She pulled the jacket down with a hooked finger, just enough to reveal my whole face. Her lips twitched into a nervous smile as she lowered her head. Our shaking lips met in a brief, chaste kiss. Just enough for a small sample of her. Curious, I reached up for a second try. It was strange when she didn't respond, but when she did, it was…different. It was unlike any man I've ever kissed. Our lips moved simultaneously in a gentle, naturally emitted rhythm. I tried to push myself up to deepen the kiss, only to be pushed down by glove-clad hand. She pulled away abruptly and I missed the feeling immediately. I opened my eyes slowly, not remembering when I closed them in the first place. I panted slightly, staring idly at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I…that was… I've never been with a woman before," I said dumbly. She smiled and her fingers shook as she reached up for her own zipper. "Me neither but I told you I go great lengths for a good movie. Usually I draw the line here, b-but…"

"Forget it, Haruno-san. Let's think about this later." She giggled before tossing her shirt aside. My eyes widened now that she was almost half naked save her bra. Filled with sudden modesty, I hid myself behind her jacket again. She leaned down, grasping the collar of her jacket as she whispered, "That's not fair, Yamanaka-san. I can't brace this chill alone forever, you know." Without warning, she tugged the jacket off and threw it aside with her shirt, her bra joining them soon after. I gave a small sound of surprise as the cold air suddenly collided with my skin. I shivered.

Haruno-san dropped a gloved hand to my cheek, a smirk tugging at her lips. Her previous shy self disappeared. Her bright jade eyes darkened. She leans down and withdraws her hand for a minute, biting into the cotton fingertip before pulling the glove off. She gingerly held my cheek, her slender fingers stroking it softly. Tilting my head upwards, she allowed a finger stray to my slightly-parted lips, brushing it ever so lightly before toying with my bottom lip. "I'm going to hell for this, Yamanaka-san," she whispered with a discordant smile.

"I guarantee you won't be alone," I replied with a smirk, placing my arms on her shoulder to draw her closer. She positioned herself into a more comfortable position, the rough material of her pants grazing the side of my leg. She came down once again, capturing my lips with her own in another heated kiss. My body temperature rose and my cheeks flushed. Our bodies pressed close together; I could feel the rhythmic beating of our hearts, its tempo increasing with each sweep of the tongue. Our breaths became ragged as oxygen suddenly seemed more limited. Her free hand moved southwards, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake. It wandered around, running over every millimetre of skin within reach before finally landing unexpectedly on my breast. I gasped as she gave a light squeeze, breaking off the kiss in process. "What was that about never having sex again? At least your body knows what it wants. Look at that," the pink-haired girl chuckled, taking a nipple between her nimble fingers. My back arched under her touch, my body betraying me to the point where I had no choice but to succumb to it.

Her mouth began to follow her hand, only to deviate from that path and escape to my ear. She nipped and pulled, driving more blood to my face. Curious, her lips traveled southwards, leaving butterfly kisses down my neck before she found home on the crook of it. Her tongue teased and her teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh while her hands continued to toy with my chest, driving me to the brink of sanity. My eyes squeezed shut, trying to absorb as much feeling as possible. Her fingers travelled down further. Her touches were like soft staccatos along my heated flesh. They lingered at my stomach, her thumb drawing idle circles around my belly button. But before I could concentrate on the ticklish feeling, her mouth quickly took over the area her hands had abandoned. Her tongue rolled a hard nub between full lips. Her green eyes searched for mine. I could feel her gaze pierce through my closed eyelids. I should've known it was a warning, a silent, tenuous warning but a warning nonetheless. Her teeth replaced her tongue as she bit down, tugging it in the process. A pleased mewl escaped my throat, surprising even myself. I felt her mouth curve into a foxy smile. "Do that again, Yamanaka-san," she said, her voice deeper than it was when she last spoke. I looked away in embarrassment, only to have her tug on the stiff flesh again. In spite of her abrupt actions, another noise emitted from my throat just as she had asked.

"H-Haruno-san, stop teasing me already," I snapped breathily. I had sounded more displeased than I truly felt. But it didn't matter because she continued at her own pace, driving me absolutely insane. "Patience, _Ino-chan_," she replied with a grin. I wasn't sure if she was mocking me, nor did I care. I just wanted her to move along faster before I went completely mad.

She moved back up to claim my lips once again, a soft moan escaping her throat. Her hand travelled south, skipping over the skin in feather-light touches. Her hand rested on my inner thighs as she gently pried them further apart. A shiver coursed through my spine when a finger suddenly brushed the clitoris. A loud noise erupted from the back of my throat as she continued playing with it. Her soft pink hair tickled my face and neck while she tried to distract me with her lips.

"Are you ready? I promise I'll be as gentle as I can, okay?" she whispered into the kiss. I tilted my head in a slight nod as my eyes squeezed shut again.

Her kisses deepened, her fingers trying their best to prepare me. Even though it was only a finger she was true to her word. Haruno-san took extra care in making sure I don't get hurt again. A slender digit tentatively stepped in and out of my sex, depth and speed increasing only slightly. I groaned, my back arching against the director's half-naked body. Our breasts grinded together in the same rhythm our tongues fought for dominance. As the receiving end, I had no choice but to lose to the feelings being pumped into my by a single finger. It didn't take long for my body to lose control again as it began to search for more. One finger wasn't enough. My hips thrusted to the pattern of our pants, trying to make the most of it.

I could tell Haruno-san was trying her best to suppress her inner sex-demon. The way she looked at me whenever her finger would plunge. Her eyes were clouded with lust, yet she still managed to control herself. "H-Haruno-san," I breathed, "Don't stop…M-More…" I bit my tongue in a futile attempt to utter any more words to embarrass myself further. Fortunately, those words were just what the director needed as she complied readily. She gingerly inserted a second finger, careful not to break the rhythm that was already by the first one. In and out, in and out. Again and again. I was being stretched, threatening to break apart at the seams. I was like a balloon being pumped with air, liable to explode any second. My nails dug into her back, deep into her flesh. I threw my head back, ready to take on any emotions surging through my body at maximum velocity.

One more finger. I screamed, overtaken by a sudden fullness. The director buried her face into my neck. I could feel an orgasm rapidly building up inside me as her nimble fingers kept a rapid pace. She was determined to turn me inside out and swallow me whole. But at this point, I didn't care. I could only concentrate on what she was doing to me, urging her on with the most lusty words that have ever escaped my lips. I couldn't hold much longer.

I clung onto the pink-haired girl desperately with a deafening scream of her name as the climax finally struck me like a sudden bolt of lightning. She withdrew immediately but held onto me in the same position as we both waited for the trembling to subside. "H-Haruno-san, you liar," I accused with a smile, "you said you've never been with a woman before."

"It's the truth," she muttered into my tousled blonde locks.

"H-Heh, I almost wanted my role back."

"It's still open."

"Well, it's just—"

"Perhaps this can change your mind," Haruno-san interrupted with a sly grin as she produced the purple toy I had dropped earlier. "If you can get through this, I will personally get on that set with a strap-on to ensure that no mistakes will be made in the shoot. I guarantee all pleasure and no pain. So how 'bout it? Wanna give it a little test run?"

"Only you and nobody else?"

"I promise."

**Ending notes: Again, I left the end to your imagination but I will remind you once again that this is a one-shot. Meaning, there will be no more chapters. The story's done. But I gotta say, I am much more satisfied with this version. **


End file.
